


Summer Loving

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Love, Fluff (in a way?), Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: “Still, I hope you do know what you’re asking for.” He says, changing to a very serious tone.“Yeah,” Tori nods in agreement, doing his best not to break eye contact, “it’s Eichi-sama, so it’s completely okay for me.”“If that’s so,” Eichi turns them around, carefully dropping Tori down on the bed — a surprised eek leaving his mouth nonetheless — and climbing on top of him, “then I guess I’m going to have a delicious meal tonight.”





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> The Eitori tag managed to be even sadder than the Hinayu one, and considering Eitori is one of my favourite ships ever, I just thought it was about time I did something about it so I did my best here. I also didn't plan to post this on the same day as this wonderful episode we got today, but it just happened. Enjoy.  
(Title is from the Grease song 'Summer Nights', because I love that song.)

Love and passion are, in many ways, very different things. Love is quieter. You feel it, you express it, but it’s softer and subtle. Even when it’s very strong in your heart, it’s not what really reflects on your actions or even your thoughts, having as many meanings as there are ways you can love people.

But passion — passion is _ ardent_, fervent, intense and however many synonyms as you can give or imagine. Not controllable or easy to be erased, much less properly contained, trying to do so is hurtful and not at all what you would call ‘worth it’.

Tori himself gave up on attempting to do so very early on in his life. The first tug of affection from the moment he first had a coherent memory, growing to love as soon as he understood its definition, turning into passion when both his heart, head, and body joined into realising all of his feelings. It was too much, slowly evolving with each passing moment to be stronger and more intense than he could ever hope to ignore or negate. Eichi, in all that he was, made Tori feel like the passionate love taking over him was a big, significant part of his very existence.

That graceful, powerful and almost god-like existence that made his eyes glow even made Tori think, when he had some short lapses of judgement, that it was extreme admiration more than anything. It was never a lasting thought, Tori’s true feelings too overbearing to ignore it for long. It gave him a purpose for living, reasons to go on, dreams to strive for. Even when that conception was challenged by actions he came to know of, it was a worthless fight, quickly won by Tori’s unshakable resolution.

In spite of that, it also felt— hopeless. Eichi’s feelings were there, affection in his actions and words as he called him cute and talked about being weak to Tori’s requests. But his perception of it never went over a brother-like sentiment, care for the adorable boy he knew since childhood. That hurt, quite a bit even, but he shoved that down by thinking of how fortunate he was for just having Eichi by his side, for longer when they finally went to the same school; Tori following his idol through every possible path, exerting himself to his limits to conquer that precious spot. 

And he _ loved_ it. Loved being praised when he did a good job, and comforted when he didn’t. Having Eichi do his every whim, but also the kind words when he couldn’t. Even with his unbearable passion, Tori still had — deep down — a pure, young, passive love for his dear _ Kaichou_. So, he thought that was enough to mask it, hide it, look satisfied above all.

Turns out, with the kind of unit mates he had, that was absolutely not enough. It took mere weeks from Eichi coming back from the hospital for Wataru to catch on, and Yuzuru already knew since a long time ago — always perceptive, all-knowing of Tori’s thoughts, easily reading the way his eyes started glowing at Eichi’s presence, the way his words had a bit more of endearment in it, his voice more tender and actions clingier than usual.

Yuzuru knew not to talk about it, which made Tori calm about that matter, but he could never understand any of Wataru’s actions, much less guess what was going on in his head. That was _ terrifying_— what if he told Eichi? Revealed his secret and then Tori would get turned down from a confession he never wanted to make, not even out of his own mouth. It was such an unbearable outcome it made him lose sleep at night, getting more and more nervous around Eichi than he could ever imagine himself being.

At a point, it seemed obvious Eichi caught up to the situation. Actually teasing Tori on his nervousness, more affectionate than usual, his voice honeyed towards him in a way it wasn’t before. Although that was uncomfortable in its own way, not knowing the reason behind Eichi’s sudden but small change of character, it also had its own kind of alleviation. _If Long Hair had told him anything, Kaichou would absolutely not be acting like this, right? It’d be hard for him to stay so close knowing my true feelings, of course_.

Tori, apparently, couldn’t have been more wrong. So lost in his own mind about how there’s no possible way his feelings might be reciprocated, he was unbelievably unable to realise that if you looked at it from another — hopeful — point of view, that change of character had way more meaning behind it. Eichi’s smile was kinder, he hugged him tighter, teased him differently. With that inability to see the signs, the words he received after weeks of that behaviour just seemed so impossible he wondered if he was in a daydream.

He wasn’t, not waking up after pinching himself hard on his forearm and actually passing out with his eyes open for a few seconds. Knowing how that was actually real was so overwhelming Tori could in no way hold back his tears, dropping forward right into Eichi’s open arms, holding him tightly and feeling that warmth he loved so much, now aware that it was for _ him_, and him only, not any other type of a hug beside the one he had yearned for years. His heart so full of joy his natural crybaby personality came out even stronger, only stopping mid hiccuping to ask again and again _ are you sure? It’s true, right? Kaichou really likes me? I can like you back? I won’t just wake up after I stop hugging you? _ And Eichi was so patient, caring, patting his head every time he reaffirmed it, laughing just a bit when repeating how _ yes_, he did truly like him. _ Yes_, Tori was allowed to like him back. _ Yes_, he was actually there, and would still be once the hugging stopped.

After what felt like hours of crying, his eyes stinging just a bit, but at the same time always enveloped in that warm embrace, petted like he was an adorable, clingy little puppy, it was both the most emotionally overwhelmed he’d been in a long while paired with the most comfortable and loved he’d felt in an even longer amount of time. Truly, no affection could compare to one coming from the Eichi who _ loved _him, for real, an actual truth, in his own reality.

That got Tori excited for days to come. He’d spring about school with a smug smile on his face, immediately changing to full brightness whenever he saw Eichi. Doing his work for the student council with little to no complaints; even better when he could do it just sitting on dear Kaichou’s lap, ignoring the disapproving looks from Keito for ‘abusing of Eichi’s kindness’. What did he know anyway, it worked differently now that his love — the deep passionate crush he had for years — was finally reciprocated. 

But those simple, pure days didn’t last very long. Not that it got necessarily worse after that, it was just _ different_. Eichi was still as affectionate as ever, cuddling him on his lap while as they worked, kissing him goodbye at the school gate and petting his head whenever he asked. What changed instead, is that when they were hugging, sometimes Eichi’s hand would wander way lower than just his waist, or take the opportunity of the looseness of his summer uniform to find themselves touching his bare stomach. When they kissed goodbye, it was deeper, longer, and certainly taught Tori a lot about the many uses a tongue can have. When he asked to be petted, Eichi didn’t stop just at that, also taking his time to rub his cheeks or touch his neck in a way that sent shivers down Tori’s spine.

And well, there’s really a limit to Tori’s innocence, and Eichi passed it by a long stretch. On one hand, it pleased him a lot. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was still a boy going through puberty, no less prone to wet dreams and fantasies than the next one; on the other, he also felt lost on how he should react to it when he knew those actions are means to a very special end, and that by showing how aware he was of it Eichi would maybe lose his interest. So, Tori pretended not to know, still blushing whenever it ended up being a little too much, or letting out cute sounds at some unexpected touches — all of which seemed to please Eichi very much —, but otherwise acting as oblivious as he could. It actually did seem to work and keep Eichi entertained enough, with time seeming to further his efforts just to finally see Tori give in.

When summer vacation finally began, he was actually almost there, and with Yuzuru suggesting the trip to a tropical island in his stead, it seemed like way too good of a moment and opportunity that Tori knew Eichi wouldn’t miss, even if it was still a trip where they’re supposed to practice and do idol work, it was also an opportunity for them to have alone time together in a beautiful setting. Holding Eichi’s hand as they walk on the sand during sunset seemed like a dream, almost as good as what they could do as soon as they were back on their rooms at nighttime, a thought he couldn’t have without blushing furiously.

But on the first night of their trip, Tori was actually slightly disappointed to find that Eichi didn’t try to do anything. He kissed the top of his head before going to his own room, leaving Tori to simply get in his pajamas and sleep, not even a bit of groping for the entire day. That was _ weird_, and also slightly alarming. Did he do something wrong? Had Eichi finally given up on him because Tori never responded to his advances?

Sleeping on his own without a dog to hug or his fluffy pillows from home was hard enough already, but with that weighing on his mind Tori ended up unable to even get a wink of sleep. In the end, he had to ask Yuzuru for help, who took him to the hammock outside the hotel before the break of dawn, swaying it until he fell asleep. Then, in the morning, on his happy stupor at seeing Eichi bright and early with barely any sleep, he just had to talk about how _sleeping was so hard here, I wish I could sleep with Eichi-sama_ in the sweetest of voices. He just barely noticed the way Eichi’s eyes twitched at that, but neither of them commented about it any further, and the day went on with nothing happening _ again_.

At night, sitting on his bed, Tori already came up with a plan. If Eichi won’t do anything, it’s his job to do so. So far, everything was good; after his bath he let Yuzuru pamper him to his heart's content, drying and brushing his hair and helping Tori put on his pajamas, like a good slave would do. Then, he just had to pretend that it was okay now, he’d do his best to sleep in his own bed today, and he’d be sure to call Yuzuru if he has any trouble at all. Now with the coast clear, after making sure Yuzuru is inside his own room and not out and about, Tori walks on his way to Eichi’s room.

It only takes a couple of knocks on the door for it to be opened, and with his slightly wide-eyed stare, Eichi clearly didn’t expect to see Tori behind it. “Oh my, aren’t you supposed to be in bed now, Tori?” He asks after a few moments, back to his calm and collected smiling face. “Or were you having difficulty falling asleep again and needed help?”

“I’m not a kid anymore to have a bed-time.” Tori answers grumpily, ignoring the fact that he does indeed still have a bedtime. “I just wanted to be with Eichi-sama!” His expression quickly turns into a smile as he looks up, eyes sparkling with expectation. Eichi surely wouldn’t turn him down if he looked cute enough, right?

“Well, I guess I have no choice then.” Eichi’s voice now has just a bit of a teasing tone, but Tori chooses to ignore it in favour of focusing on his success. First phase: done. He enters the room without saying anything other than letting out a cute laugh, hopping to Eichi’s bed so he can sit at the end of it. Eichi follows as soon as he closes the door, and Tori swears he hears the sound of a lock being turned, but doesn’t pay much attention to it as he focuses on gathering his courage for the second phase of his plan.

“So,” Eichi starts, sitting on the bed next to him, “what does my dear Tori have in mind to visit me so late?” He punctuates that by placing one of his hands on one of Tori’s thighs, his summer pajamas so short it leaves them completely exposed.

Tori’s breath gets caught in his throat, the touch of Eichi’s cold but comforting and familiar hand directly on his skin after so long a bit too much for his heart, especially because they haven’t even kissed since they arrived at the island. Eichi’s state is just a bit curious, actually clueless to Tori’s motives.

“You know, Eichi-sama hasn’t been paying much attention to me…” He says in a low voice after recollecting himself, looking down at where he was being touched, his voice low as if he was a bit embarrassed. So low Eichi wasn’t able to hear, so he inclines his head a bit to get closer, asking for Tori to repeat what he just said.

Well, actions are clearer than words, and Tori _ did_ come here for something that will involve a lot of it. So he gathers all of his courage to grab Eichi by the collar of his shirt as he looks up, eliciting a gasp from him as Tori pulls him down, meeting him with a kiss full of determination. Eichi’s hand lets go of his thigh, and Tori takes that opportunity to change his position so he was sitting on Eichi’s lap instead, all without breaking their contact.

Eichi catches up to it fast, and as soon as Tori is seated again he grabs his waist with one hand, the other coming to Tori’s neck to take lead of their kiss, deepening it as he grabs a few strands of his hair. Tori moans at that, his arms dropping around Eichi’s shoulders as his sounds are completely swallowed by him as well.

They stop only when Eichi starts feeling out of breath, licking Tori’s lips for closure before trying to make his lungs work properly again. Tori waits patiently for his breathing to calm down, still properly seated on Eichi’s lap, actually a little worried that maybe it was _ too_ much, and going any further might be actually detrimental to his boyfriend’s health.

“Well,” Eichi finally says after a few coughs, “I definitely wasn’t expecting _ that_.” His tone is surprised, but his mouth is already slowly turning into a mischievous smile. “Though it was a great surprise. Tori really does know how to please me.” His hands slide down Tori’s body, both of them stopping at his waist, just short of directly grabbing his ass. “But I’d love to hear your motives for it.”

Tori blushes for the first time in the night, looking down at his legs as he tries to find his words, “Eichi-sama hasn’t tried anything since the trip started, and I really thought we were going to be all romantic and stuff, because we’re on an island and all, so…”

“Mmm,” Eichi hums, moving to press Tori tighter against him, making it the perfect position to kiss his neck, now as red as the rest of Tori’s face. “I was trying not to overwhelm you so you could enjoy the trip to its fullest, but I guess I ended up neglecting you a bit too much.” Slowly moving his kisses upwards until he reaches Tori’s ear, he whispers directly into it, “My cute Tori is so needy, after all.”

That sends shivers down Tori’s spine, both from excitement but also a good amount of nervousness. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, Eichi’s voice and the way he touches him is as delightful as he could ever ask for. But his heart was just easily overwhelmed, and the rest of his body as well.

Eichi actually seems pleased by that, chuckling as he moves away to look Tori in the eye. “Still, I hope you do know what you’re asking for.” He says, changing to a very serious tone.

“Yeah,” Tori nods in agreement, doing his best not to break eye contact, “it’s Eichi-sama, so it’s completely okay for me.”

“If that’s so,” Eichi turns them around, carefully dropping Tori down on the bed — a surprised _ eek_ leaving his mouth nonetheless — and climbing on top of him, “then I guess I’m going to have a delicious meal tonight.”

There it is, that shiver again. On their everyday life, Eichi treats his as the most precious thing ever. His cute and untouchable treasure he would wage war for. But sometimes, Tori notices how he looks a bit different, the way his stare follows him like the one of a predator, quickly turning into the usual caring one as soon as he notices anyone’s looking. Now, with his back against the bed, Eichi between his open legs as he looks at him, Tori feels very much like a prey, being stared down by those hungry blue eyes— and it isn’t a bad feeling at all.

No answers come out of Tori when he’s too busy being both entranced and incredibly embarrassed at the same time. But that has barely any time to become a worry when Eichi reaches down to kiss him again, a very welcome and pleasant distraction as he feels his shirt being pulled up to the limit of his torso, leaving his chest completely exposed. Eichi breaks their kiss just at the exact moment he rubs one of Tori’s nipples. It’s a too unexpected move for him to try to hold back any kind of sound, his moan escaping him openly, making Tori turn several shades darker of red when he becomes aware of it.

He lifts a hand to cover his mouth as a precaution to not let any more of those _ shameful_ sounds come out of him. Eichi stops it, grabbing his arm midway through that motion to bring it close to his face instead, “It’d be such a shame if you tried to cover up your voice like that,” he says, kissing the inside of Tori’s wrist, “you wouldn’t deprive me of that, right?”

“N-no…” Tori manages to stutter. Of course, he would never deny anything Eichi asked, even if it involves having him be ten times more embarrassed about all of this than he already is.

“Good.” With that out of the way, Eichi goes back to his previous point of attention. Now with both hands on Tori’s chest, he rubs his nipples again as he bends down to suck a spot on Tori’s neck, eliciting yet another moan he wasn’t allowed to even try to hold back, his dick now half hard— if because of those ministrations or the shame of not being allowed to hold back his voice, he couldn’t tell.

Tori’s so caught up in it, he doesn’t feel when the sucking on his neck stops, and only realises it when instead of fingers, he feels Eichi’s mouth on his chest, closing around a nipple and sucking hard on the already abused spot. The new sensation causing him to buck his hips up, his now fully hard dick searching for any kind of friction but encountering nothing but air. The movement doesn’t go unnoticed, Eichi’s now free hand coming down to grab his crotch, making Tori moan even louder than before.

Eichi chuckles as he lets go of his nipple, resting his chin on Tori’s chest and looking him in the eye, “you sure are excited, huh~?” He teases.

“O-of course!” Tori grumbles, trying but failing to close his legs to hide his erection when Eichi is sitting in the middle of them. “It’s obvious I’d get like this if— if Eichi-sama touches me like that…” He covers his face with both his hands, unable to maintain eye contact. Finally in the bed of the one he‘s loved for so long, there’s no helping any of his reactions.

“Mm, I’m glad for that.” He hears Eichi say before feeling the weight on top of him completely disappear. Tori moves his hands to be able to look around, searching for the reason of that change and finding that Eichi has gotten up from the bed, going in the direction of one of his bags that he had left on the couch in the corner of the room. When he comes back, it’s holding a bottle of lube and a package of condoms; two things he definitely shouldn’t know about if it were up to Yuzuru, but he did anyway by discovering how to wipe clean all of his search history.

“Now then,” Eichi begins, dropping the objects on the bed after he climbs on it, and moving his hands to instead take off his shirt, “let’s get rid of these.” He helps Tori take off his own shirt, and he complies without a word, looking down after he’s free to take off his shorts himself as Eichi does his, and as soon as he looks up again, he’s faced for the first time with his boyfriend’s dick. It’s already at half-mast, Eichi’s earlier teasing entirely hypocritical considering his own situation. More than in the unfairness of that, Tori’s mind focuses on completely different thoughts, visibly swallowing at that sight.

Eichi’s gaze follows his, grinning as if he knows exactly what Tori’s thinking — which he probably does, since it’s obvious enough. “We’ll get to that soon enough.” He says, moving to retrieve the bottle of lube. “But first, how about you get one of these pillows to put under your cute little butt, hm?”

Well, those sure are some brazen words coming out of him. Tori only complies, unable to get any redder than he already was, by getting a pillow from the other side of the bed and placing it under his hips. When he looks back, Eichi is already waiting, positioning himself between his legs once again and opening the bottle of lube, squeezing a good amount on his fingers. Tori can’t do much but watch as Eichi comes closer, lowering his hand to touch a single digit against his entrance. “I’ll try to be careful, but tell me if it hurts.”

The words and subsequent gentle kiss on his forehead makes Tori close his eyes, prepared for the worst as the first finger slides inside. Instead, he finds that it just feels kind of weird; maybe a little uncomfortable, but nowhere near as bad as he thought it would be on all the numerous times he imagined this scenario in his head for the past few weeks.

It doesn’t actually do much, but Eichi still takes his time before inserting the second one, and _ that _changes a lot of things. For starters, it was a fair warning; two fingers are definitely past uncomfortable, it barely even seems like there is only a few millimeters of difference now. It makes him whine a bit, but not actually express his discomfort in words. He surely didn’t want Eichi to stop just because of that. But then— then he feels those fingers bend, and hit something inside him that made that whine turn immediately into a moan.

Looking up at Eichi to question what that even was, he notices how his eyes are glowing with satisfaction. Tori doesn’t even get to say anything before he’s interrupted with a kiss, messy but also entirely too quick. “You’ll be feeling a lot more of that.” Eichi warns him, biting his bottom lip before kissing his neck once again, his fingers returning to their previous movement.

He was right, Tori did feel a _ lot _more of whatever that extremely pleasurable sensation was. But by the time a third finger is worked into him, it soon dies down to be replaced by pain. His face turns into a frown, both missing the previous bliss and uncomfortable because of what it turned into. “T-that, hurts a bit…” 

His complaint prompts Eichi to slow down, kissing him as if to distract and put comfort on his mind at all once, his previously idle hand now gripping his leaking cock. Tori moans loudly, almost all of the sound being immediately swallowed by Eichi, who uses that distraction to resume his fingering. The pain is still there, but so thrown back in his mind by the kissing and rapid stroking he barely even feels it.

That gives Eichi enough time to find that spot once again, and it only takes one curl on the right place for all that mix of sensation to have Tori coming all over his belly, some of it caught by Eichi’s hand as he doesn’t stop his movements until he’s milked to his last drop.

Once he's done, Tori finally opens his eyes — realising he didn’t even notice when he had closed them — to look at the beautiful view on top of him. Eichi is breathing heavily, almost as if he was the one who just had an orgasm. The few drops of sweat glowing on his face makes Tori want to get a taste of that, of the effect he had on Eichi just by laying there as a princess as he was being slowly worked to his limit. 

Eichi removes his fingers, leaving Tori with nothing but an empty and aching hole as he sits up. “Seems I got too excited,” he says, passing his hand through his hair to take it off his face “Tori was just too adorable.”

“Eh?” Tori is quite confused, not understanding why it looks like they’re going to end it there. “But Eichi-sama hasn’t come yet?”

“You did though, and I wouldn’t want to overwhelm my sweet treasure.” He smiles and moves down to kiss Tori’s forehead, but is stopped midway, both of Tori’s hands pushing him away by his chest, making Eichi properly look at his face.

“That’s so unfair,” Tori’s eyes are glassy, prepared to shed tears at any moment, “I came here to do my best for Eichi-sama as well. It’s unfair for you to just stop midway like this.” He already feels the first drops going down his face. Even if he’s happy to be called precious and be so cared for by his boyfriend, it’s also frustrating how Eichi makes it feel like he’s come here just to lie down, have his way, and then stop as if he’s all that matters. Always getting spoiled rotten, he wonders if Eichi realises he wishes he could do just as much for him. A billion thoughts like those invade his mind one after the other, making Eichi panic on top of him.

“Tori?” He looks incredibly confused, his eyes showing just how lost he is at understanding how Tori feels. “You already did wonderfully today, you don’t have to force yourself more than that. I’m just more than satisfied by the cute faces and sounds you made earlier.”

“That’s a lie!” He holds down a hiccup, trying to keep his crying from getting worse. “Eichi-sama is still hard. You didn’t really get anything, right? You said we’d get to _ that_ but now It’s like you got disappointed and don’t wanna do it anymore.” That definitely isn’t a discussion he thought they would have when he came here. He’s so used to seeing Eichi have what he wanted, he believed it would just work the same here; Eichi would have him fully, and he wanted it just as much as he believed his boyfriend did. It sounded dumb the more he thought about it, throwing a fit just because he didn’t get a dick inside of him. _ It just makes me even more childish. Stupid. _

“_ Tori_.” Eichi’s voice is stern now, grabbing him by the cheeks to make Tori look at him as he touches their foreheads together. “Don’t cry just because I’m trying to treasure you.” The tone almost makes Tori thinks he’s chastising him, but he knows those are words of comfort, making him cry just a bit less, especially with how Eichi starts kissing all over his face. It takes a while for the crying to subside completely, trying to get rid of his negative thoughts as Eichi continues to comfort him.

As soon as he stops, Eichi finally lets him go to try to get up, but Tori’s legs wrap around him almost like second nature. He seems confused for a moment, opening his mouth to call Tori’s name before he’s pulled by his thighs, forcing him to go down on the perfect position to rub their crotches together. He moans, his dick still hard and so far untouched, and Tori grins as if he won a battle, eyes still red from crying but otherwise seeming completely recovered. “I get it, but it doesn’t mean I agree with you~”.

Eichi looks like he’s ready to scold him for it, but never able to truly get mad at Tori, his expression quickly changes into a smile as well. That’s a victory, and Tori is glad him being cute and spoiled continues to work on his boyfriend. But even through that smile, he still notices the bits of worry on Eichi’s eyes, and starts talking again, “I’m serious, you know. I’m gonna be okay, I think I want it just as much, really.” His words and subsequent pouty face, completed with puffed cheeks, seems to do the job perfectly. The frown disappears, leaving only the gleam he loves so much.

“Mmm, guess I can’t keep on denying you when you’re this cute.” He kisses Tori’s forehead one last time before grabbing his legs to untangle them completely. There’s still a seed of doubt on his mind, thinking Eichi will get up and leave anyway, but it’s short-lived when he sees him grab a condom package and rip it open. Tori focuses once more on his boyfriend’s dick, and has to hold back the urge to touch it. There’s a lot of thoughts on his mind of what he’d like to do, but he’s remembered by his brain that they’re actually _ dating_, and he could simply do what he wanted another day, fearing that if they moved to something else instead he would never really get what he came here for.

He only gulps down as Eichi squeezes the bottle on his hand, lubing himself before going back to put his fingers inside Tori yet again. He uses all three at once from the beginning, very careful to be sure that Tori would be as comfortable as possible. Tori himself wants to tell him to hurry up, but with the size of Eichi’s dick, he wonders if only three fingers are actually enough.

After around a minute or so, Eichi finally removes his fingers and crawls back to get closer to Tori, his cock rubbing slowly against his entrance. “Now relax for me, okay?” He says as he bends down to drop a quick kiss on Tori’s mouth.

That’s easier said than done, and although he does his best, he can’t help clenching a bit when Eichi finally starts entering him. His still soft dick does nothing to distract him from it, and he whines a bit in pain. It’s not unbearable, and he definitely doesn’t want to tell Eichi to stop just because of it, but he does anyway without Tori even asking for it. Tori grows scared for a moment, wondering if letting out a sound like that ruined it, but has no time to ask why before he’s being kissed. “Just focus on here.” Eichi tells him when they separate, not wasting another breath before joining their mouths again.

Eichi must be a master at it, and Tori truly ends up being too focused on how his boyfriend’s tongue feels in his mouth and how his hands caressing his hips are so gentle to think about anything else. When he finally does it’s because Eichi breaks it off to focus on breathing again, coinciding with the time of his last thrust as he gets completely inside of Tori. It’s unfortunate that those two happen at the same time, because he ends up with no one to swallow the moan he lets out at the feeling. It’s not hurting anymore, if anything maybe a bit uncomfortable; but with how his dick twitches a bit against his belly, leaking pre cum as it starts to get hard once more, he knows it is definitely not something that is going to bother him for very long.

“Good boy.” Eichi tells him as he cups one of Tori’s cheeks, stroking in a way that makes Tori let out sounds almost close to a purr. It feels good to be praised like this, warmth settling all over him as he relaxes completely now. Eichi takes the opportunity to slide back only a bit, thrusting slowly so as to not hurt him at the beginning.

It takes only a few minutes before Eichi’s thrusting harder, sliding back way more before he goes in again. It’s after a few of those that Eichi finds that sweet spot inside of him, Tori’s previous whines at the slow rhythm now fully replaced by moans and his previously closed eyes opening wide at the sensation. Eichi smiles on top of him, but actually doesn’t go for it repeatedly, instead only hitting it every few thrusts, making sure he doesn’t abuse the spot. If that is out of kindness or mischievousness Tori isn’t sure, but with the way Eichi moves faster, he can’t complain.

Tori’s dick is already back to full hardness, his hands gripping the sheets and doing his best to try not to hold back any of his sounds. It’s extremely embarrassing, but he pulls through by remembering himself of Eichi’s words — how he likes hearing his voice and moans so much —, and it does enough, also taking in the fact that thankfully the walls are thick enough the other rooms can’t hear him. Tori’s so lost in his feelings he’s only brought back when Eichi slows down, making him look back at his boyfriend for the first time in a while, only to find him wheezing from his heavy breathing, looking too obviously tired.

“Eichi-sama?” Tori grows worried at what he sees, and reprimands himself for it. He was so preoccupied with himself he forgot completely about Eichi’s condition. It makes a little more sense now, that maybe he wanted to stop earlier because he knew it’d be hard on him, and Tori still pushed him into complying. He’s frustrated, but can’t get the words out to say what he’s thinking, or give a decent apology.

“Don’t make that sad face,” Eichi tells him, his smile obviously trying to seem kind, but it’s a hard task at his state, “you didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want just as much. I was just— not well-prepared.” His speech isn’t exactly clear with his laboured breathing, but it’s enough for Tori to understand.

“Still—”

“How about,” He’s interrupted before he can say anything Eichi’s hand grabbing him by the hips as he turns them around, Tori shrieking at the movement. Now, he sits on his boyfriend’s lap as Eichi accommodates himself to lay against the head of the bed, heaving a bit as he continues his sentence, “we try this then? I’m sure Tori still has a lot of energy left.”

Tori was in no way prepared with how _ deep_ inside him Eichi would get now that he’s on top. He can’t help the hand that moves up to shroud his mouth, unconsciously trying, — and mostly failing — to cover up his moans. From the look on Eichi’s face, Tori knows that even though that’s a logical solution, most of all it’s because Eichi just likes to tease him too much, and Tori can’t even complain about it when his love for him, even this provoking side, is so big.

“O-okay.” He’s blushing furiously as he positions both his hands on Eichi’s shoulders, legs trembling as he takes the leverage to move up. He goes as high as he can before pretty much dropping down again, too quick and too hard, both him and Eichi now joining moans. Tori is inexperienced, unsure if he’s doing a good job at all, but if the look Eichi gives him means anything, it’s that at least he’s doing his best —, and that’s good enough.

It takes a little longer before he’s used enough to get a proper rhythm, not a fast one with how hard it was for him, but with enough force he’s more than satisfied by it. Eichi’s breathing seems to have calmed down, now looking to be more because of how good he’s feeling than because of tiredness. Tori’s glad for that, for being able to do something instead of just laying there, and the shine Eichi’s eyes have as he stares at him, not closing them for a moment so he doesn’t lose any of Tori’s expressions.

However, in the end it’s not enough to get either of them to their climax, Tori growing impatient with staying so on edge with no end. He’s glad Eichi is so observant, something he notices when instead of Tori’s hips, he moves his hands to grab Tori’s ass, lifting him up and bringing him down _ hard_ as he bucks up his hips to meet him halfway, the movement making him move forward so his dick rubs against Eichi’s belly. This surprise easily the biggest one of the entire night; Tori screams at the sensation, not even thinking about anything but how good it feels, the tears streaming down his face from how overwhelmed he was going unnoticed until Eichi moves to lap at one of them.

When they make eye contact, the hunger he sees in Eichi’s eyes is so intense he could be scared, but not something he bothers with when he gets another feeling. “E-Eichi-sama? W-why did you grow harder?” He manages to stutter, a hard task when Eichi won’t stop his movements.

“It’s because Tori is at his cutest when he’s like this.” Is the answer he provides, but not something Tori understands. Was it his sounds? His crying? Or just his red, extremely embarrassed face? It’s harder than ever to think about it right at this moment, his mind going blank with all the pleasure he was feeling. With how hard and deep Eichi was fucking him, every deep shove of his cock and buck of his hips making Tori’s dick repeatedly slide against Eichi’s belly, with now both of them so close it is basically enclosed by both of them. The moment he’s kissed again is his breaking point, his orgasm hitting him like a powerful wave, making him tremble and break the kiss to dump his head on Eichi’s shoulder, shaking and mostly definitely what he defines as sobbing from pleasure.

Eichi doesn’t stop, now prompted to simply follow his own pleasure, and motivated by Tori’s quiet whines and sobs right next to his ear. But his stamina is not that big; it is actually surprising that it took him so long before he thrusts inside one last time, completely enveloped by Tori’s warmth as he cums with a groan.

Tori is too dazed to form coherent thoughts, but there’s a quiet voice on the back of his mind saying how maybe it would feel good to have Eichi actually cum inside of him, making him full as he knew he could. He can’t even think about the consequences or aftermath of that would be, and quickly that too is gone, his tiredness overcoming anything else.

Just as much, or maybe even more tired as he is, Eichi slumps down until he’s completely draped against the headboard, finally sliding out of Tori. His breath staggers in what seems to be very painful, and he extends his hand as much as he can, — what with Tori on top of him — to grab his inhaler. Tori manages to stay awake until Eichi finally stabilises, but his eyes start growing heavy as soon as the feeling of Eichi’s heartbeat against him go back to normal.

Maybe they’ll stay just like that, or maybe Eichi will want to get up to get them properly cleaned before that. But Tori’s confident Eichi can do it even without his help, or more importantly, he’s too fatigued to do much at all. He’s filled with delight when he finally allows his eyes to close, his boyfriend seeming okay enough with them just laying down to rest for a moment, perhaps for the rest of the night if Tori has a say in it. He ignores completely that not only would he complain if he woke up in a mess, he should be back in his room before Yuzuru gets up in the morning to go wake him. That’s too much to worry about, and Tori both doesn’t want and can’t give that much importance.

He falls asleep to the movement of Eichi’s hand petting his hair, the last thing he notices being the soft kiss to the top of his head and a whisper of what he understands as an “I love you.” He doesn’t have the energy to do more than mumble words that are supposed to say he feels the same, but don’t come out as more than an incomprehensible mess. Tori quickly slips into unconsciousness, — sated, blissful, and undeniably the happiest he’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep deprived and delirious when I wrote the beginning of this fic, and then took over a month writing the rest because it's surprisingly difficult to write Eichi when you're sober and properly rested. But I got sleep deprived again this week and managed to finish it at last! Cheers!  
Thanks to 2 of my friends who helped me through the whole process of this fic, and who also beta'd it for me (plus one other friend as well, more betas is better than less, right?), I literally wouldn't be writing fics without you guys.
> 
> And thank you for reading! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, specially this time since it's a first for me to write a ship that isn't Hinayu!


End file.
